


The Morning After

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform, cute tony, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potential reenactment of Mike and Tony the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea off imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

~

Tony traced the red scratch marks that littered his boyfriends back, smiling at the aftermath of what had been done the previous night. Becoming bored of the sleeping boy’s presence and hearing a slight grumble erupting from his stomach, he decided that food was his only option. Stepping gingerly out of the shared bed, Tony rummaged around for a clean pair of boxers and the shirt his boyfriend was wearing the day before, which happened to be quite a large fit on him, but he didn’t care, it smelt of Mike. Cigarettes and vanilla.

Wandering down the stairs, Tony debated on what to make for himself and his lover and decide that pancakes sounded delicious right about now. After poking in various cupboards, Tony finally got enough ingredients together to make somewhat edible pancakes.

Meanwhile, Mike was stirring upstairs, feeling around the sheets for the familiar skin of the tattooed boy. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, Mike eventually got up, threw on a pair of sweats and began his morning search for the boy.

After checking in the en suite and finding it Tonyless, Mike opened their bedroom door and knew immediately where his boy was. The smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs as Mike slowly and quietly descended, wanting Tony to assume he was still twisted in the sheets of their bed.

Creaking open the kitchen door, Mike squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his boyfriend didn’t hear, and to his avail, he didn’t. Slowly sliding in through the small crack in the door, Mike had full view of his boyfriend. Well, the back of his boyfriend. Tony was wearing one of Mike’s shirts, which he always did the morning after, not that Mike minded of course, it made his boyfriend look more adorable then usual.

Creeping up towards Tony, Mike slowly snaked his long arms around the smaller boy’s waist, earning a little yelp from Tony.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Mike whispered into Tony’s ear, planting a small kiss on his ebony locks. "Good morning" Tony whispered back, moving the pancake mixture around in the pan "I’m making pancakes" Mike chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was. "That, I can see, they smell amazing, baby" he said, kissing up the boys neck.

"Mike, cut it out" Tony giggled, but lent back against the taller boy nonetheless. Mike smirked, but stopped kissing the boy, instead just holding him in his embrace. Tony flipped a few pancakes onto a plate, before Mike started to get bored. Tossing around the mixture, Tony could feel Mike trail his tongue up the back of his neck. Choosing to ignore him, Tony carried on tossing the pancakes.

Getting even more impatient, Mike decided to tease the boy, moving his hands from his waist, down towards Tony’s waistband. “Ah” the boy yelped, swatting Mikes hands away, “Stop distracting me, or the pancakes will burn.” Mike reached around Tony, turned off the stove and threw the remaining pancake mixture into the sink. “I don’t care about the pancakes, I have a much better idea”

Mike gently picked his boyfriend up, who proceeded to wrap his legs tightly around his waste. “Oh, yeah” Tony whispered, “What do you have in mind.”

"Oh, you’ll see" Mike replied, carrying his boyfriend back up to their bedroom, and slamming the door shut with his foot.

~


End file.
